


Trusting, Once More

by felicialovescats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats
Summary: Severus Snape's life was unwittingly changed in his childhood, and now after the death of Albus Dumbledore, it reared its ugly head once more, ruining his life. But Albus had one last trick up his sleeves, and that trick involves Harry Potter. A little Snarry, but only at the end.





	Trusting, Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF net.
> 
> I'm new here, so if there's anything need changing, just let me know politely thank you :D

 

Severus would probably never remember this, and both Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape were Obliviated, but when Severus was three, he was kidnapped by his grandfather, Christopher Prince.

 

It was only for three days, and Severus came back seemingly no worse for the wear. Tobias Snape didn’t actually care, but Eileen was relieved to have her boy back.

 

That night, a man sneaked in and obliviated both of them. And since Tobias had forbidden Eileen from reporting to the police, the incident was never mentioned again.

 

When Severus, aged four, saw that there was a Prince family crest burnt onto his left shoulder blade, he was a little surprised as he didn’t know when he got it. Instinctively he knew not to ask anyone about it and left it as such.

 

* * *

 

Tobias started hitting his son when he was four when the boy did not want to go out to buy his father alcohol.

 

_Do not listen to whatever your father says, he is a muggle, and Princes do not listen to muggles. Do not be like your mother, do not do what she had done. Don’t listen to your father._

Unfortunately for the young boy, the man was already well on his way to get drunk, and when his order to have more alcohol was denied, he got angry. Very angry.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that the boy’s mother came home early because she felt something that was making her uncomfortable, Severus would have been no more.

 

_Do not listen to your muggle father. Defy him. Do well in school, protect yourself. No Prince should be a weak minded follower, and certainly not my grandson._

The pattern repeated itself for three years - Severus’s father demanded him to do something, and the boy refused. The boy was then beaten almost to death, when the mother would come in just in time to save the boy’s life.

 

Never in time to save the boy’s body from some scars though. It was just bruises at first, then changed to cuts from broken bottles, to cigarette butts burns, to belt-whipping scars.

 

_Do not listen to your muggle father. Do not listen to your muggle father._

_Princes protect themselves well. Princes protect themselves well. Princes protect themselves well._

_Hurt you once, shame on them. Hurt you twice, shame on you. Never allow anyone to hurt you, grandson._

The pattern repeated itself, until one day Severus had an epiphany.

 

_A Prince does not allow others to hurt them. Listening to this voice is hurting me. So I shall not listen to this voice anymore._

When Tobias ordered his son to buy alcohol from the closest convenience stall, Severus did, thinking that he would be spared the harm that would come if he didn’t.

 

The man grunted when the bottles were given to him, and he ignored the boy for the rest of the night. Severus counted that as a success.

 

A feeling of rage came over him, but it was soon gone, so Severus didn’t give it any mind. But from that day onwards the voice seemed to have disappeared.

 

The Prince family crest burnt for a day before fading from the normal blood red to a darker shade of his skin colour. The next day one of the scars given to him by his father using the broken piece of the wine bottle on his lower back stubbornly refused to close and heal.

 

His mother had to use fire and burn the wound (when asked later why of all reasons Eileen would do that, she would just shrug and said that she didn’t know what came over her) so that the wound would close.

 

From that day onwards, Severus would find himself doing what his father had wanted him to do even before the man had spoken. This helped Severus a lot, as he could avoid making the man angry, and for his household, it was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

When Severus was eleven, he knew he was different.

 

The others (Potter and his bunch of friends) may treat him bad and insult him every time they laid eyes on him, but he himself knew that he was different. Really.

 

Ever since he was a child he had always had a presence of a sort inside him. When he was younger, it had sounded like an older man, telling him to do well in school and to protect himself. Then, when he was seven, the voice changed to be his father, which only told him to always remember to make himself quiet so he didn’t make a nuisance to others.

 

Honestly, he had never done anything to Potter, but perhaps he did, because it was as if Potter swore to make him his enemy.

 

 _A Prince protects himself._ And so he did, giving Potter as good as he’s got. And since Black was in on it too, he treated Black the same way as he treated Potter; with insults and hexes.

 

But when he was away at Hogwarts, his father’s voice was very soft, and sometimes cannot be heard. And when it cannot be heard, it was as if he did not have any purpose at all.

 

Sometimes the old man’s voice would surface, telling him to _focus on your studies, boy._ And so he did. But it wasn’t enough to soothe the ache in his heart, the emptiness making him feel...incomplete, and guilty.

 

(Telling that he was not doing enough to serve his master, his owner.)

 

* * *

 

Then, Lucius happened to him, the few weeks before Christmas. He was changing in his room to prepare for his sleep while the rest of the Slytherins were busy celebrating, for what Severus wasn’t sure, in their common room.

 

Lucius Malfoy had just barged into the room, and since Severus’s bed was the closest to the door, the first thing Malfoy saw was his body.

 

Naked upper body, with his back turned towards him.

 

‘Mister Malfoy! Kindly knock before you just barge in the room!’ Severus snarled, suddenly shy. Swiftly he used his pyjamas jacket to cover his back, but from the interested look of Malfoy’s eyes, he was too late.

 

‘...Snape, was it? Severus Snape, the potion genius of our first year...’ Malfoy stalked towards Severus, who had started to back away from the Fifth year. But the older boy kept cornering him and forcing him to back away to the wall.

 

‘Tell me, Severus,’ Malfoy practically purred. ‘What was that on your back? I think I saw a family crest.’

 

‘It’s none of your business, Malfoy! So stay out of it.’ Severus snarled, his mind bursting with _keep yourself unseen and unheard you little, ungrateful brat_ of his father’s. _Attract any attention, and you’ll find yourself gaining bruises and broken bones, you little shit._

‘Because, as far as I know,’ Malfoy continued, ignoring Severus’ outburst. ‘Only a slave has their owner’s crest burnt onto his body. Tell me, Severus, are you a slave?’

 

Severus shook his head violently. _A slave? I thought the slavery system was abolished a long time ago?!_

‘No? Well, I think you _are,_ Severus. But your master probably won’t be here with you, huh?’ Malfoy grinned as he bent down to the boy, who was now shaking in terror.

 

‘Did you know that there’s a ritual that can transfer a slave to another household without the current owner’s permission? Oh, yes,’ He continued in a patronising tone, seeing that all Severus did was to shake his head repeatedly. ‘There is one, and happily for us, you are already branded a slave, so it would be _very_ easy for me to take you for my own. Did you know that my father has five slaves under his command? So I know _everything_ about slaves, and how to treat them so that no one will suspect a thing.’

 

He leaned down to whisper in Severus’ ears. ‘Listen to me, and you will have whatever you want, may it be power, money, pride, status. And once I deem you worthy enough, you will share my bed.’

 

Severus whimpered. He may only be eleven, but he knew about sex, and he also knew about the importance of a wizard/witch’s virginity. A wizard’s virginity can and should only be given willingly, and Severus knew from the bottom of his heart that even if he is Malfoy’s slave, if Malfoy takes him it would be unwilling, and it would be rape.

 

So he started shaking his head, and shifting so that he could find a way to escape the elder boy’s clutches. But Malfoy moved swiftly, and had his hand on Severus’ throat, choking him.

 

‘Say no, and I’ll take you, right here and now. I won’t even care if your roommates come in.’

 

_What can I do what can I do what can I do..._

_Keep yourself out of sight and out of my mind, boy! I want nothing to do with you._

_A Prince protects himself. And if they cannot, they find someone who can protect them._

_Severus, dear. I know you are too young for this talk, but promise me that whatever you do, protect your virginity. Once a wizard has sex, they would be considered adults in the eye of others, and will have their magic maturity. But if you are forced, your magic will be stolen, and you will never be able to get them back. Do you understand, Severus?!_

‘So,’ Lucius’s eyes stared right back into his own, his lips curving into a pleased smile, as if he already knew what Severus would do.

 

And what could Severus do, anyway?

 

‘I’ll... I’ll do what you want, just please don’t...’ He can’t even say the word out loud.

 

_Rape, such a strong, horrible word._

‘Good boy.’ Severus ducked his head when he felt Malfoy pet his head. He managed to hide his sigh of relief when the older boy stood up, but looked at the offered hand in fear when it was thrust at his face.

 

‘Since there’s no better time than now, and almost everyone is busy celebrating, they won’t miss us.’ Without waiting for the obviously terrified out of his mind boy to take his hand, Malfoy grabbed Severus’ arm and pulled him up.

 

‘Luckily for me, I know just where to go.’

 

* * *

 

It was a short ritual that only took them about half an hour. Severus, before he could even react to anything, was tied up by the elder boy on what seemed like a cross with his back against Malfoy.

 

A wave of the other boy’s wand and Severus’ clothes disappeared. Severus started fighting immediately, writhing to try and free himself. Unfortunately for him, Malfoy had learnt from the best, and he had pocketed Severus’ wand before Severus even thought of using his wand.

 

‘Stay calm, boy. This might hurt, but if you are good I’ll let you go early.’ Was the only warning before Severus could hear the crack of a whip.

 

 _What in Merlin’s name was..._ Pain exploded on his back like he had never felt before. He gasped, his body arching to try and avoid pain, but moving only made the pain sting more.

 

‘M... Ma...Malfoy!’ He yelled, but apparently the elder boy wasn’t finished yet, because as soon as he yelled his name the second crack was heard and Severus flinched.

 

‘Ah ah, Severus... That won’t do at all... Once we are done here, you will address me as Master, in private, and Lucius anywhere else.’

 

The second was both just as painful, and more painful than the first one. He cried out in pain, but as he was tied up, there was nothing he can do except to take deep breathes and to try to relax.

 

‘Severus, your skin is so beautiful, especially with my mark on it... Now this would really hurt, and so I hope you don’t move around too much or I’ll miss the wound and burn you instead. Incendio!’

 

 _BURN?!_ For a moment Severus was terrified that the Incendio spell was meant for him, but when there was no additional pain on him he released a sigh unknowingly.

 

Then the burning began, as Malfoy took the torch and waved it on his back.

 

The screams, fortunately or unfortunately, cannot be heard outside of the Room of Requirements. Malfoy’s chanting too was only heard by himself, as the other occupant in the room was unable to concentrate on anything other than that burning pain on his back, literally.

 

When the burning was done, Severus was already unconscious from the pain. But it was done, and he was now Lucius Malfoy’s, signified by the few whip marks on his back, covering his father’s scar, which was now faded.

 

And the first thing the elder boy did for Severus’ training was to make him associate pain, with sexual pleasure.

 

When Severus was with Lucius for three weeks, a single slap from his master can arouse him, and a whipping can make him hard. A spanking had him wet with pre-cum, and any one of those, if gone on long enough, can make him come without being touched.

 

When he was twelve, Lucius introduced him to the act of fucking.

 

When he was twelve, he was no longer a virgin.

 

When he was twelve, Severus knew that a part of his magic was stolen, and he will never gain it back.

 

* * *

 

When Severus was in his third year, he knew the name Lord Voldemort from Lucius; the elder boy practically sees him as their god, their leader.

 

Lucius was already his follower, and had wanted Severus to do the same. Severus had delayed the inevitable by saying that he was too young, why would the Lord need him now?

 

But unfortunately his abilities in Potions and Dark Spells preceded him, and it was during his Fourth year that he was summoned to meet the new Lord.

 

Severus had to admit that he was charmed; a nice looking man, with so much power, and had wanted to help build the perfect Wizarding World, disallowing the Muggles to come and ruin it.

 

(A few months before, he was given the news of his mother’s death in a letter. When he returned home, he found out that Tobias had actually beaten his mother to death in his drunken stupor. Tobias was now in jail, but that didn’t erase any of Severus’ fury and grief over the loss of his mother.)

 

But it was only when the Lord (you, my dear Severus, can call me Tom) whispered into his ear about how he had known of Potter and his friends’ cruelty against him, and that he would be willing to let Severus exact his revenge against them that Severus finally agreed to be the man’s follower.

 

Lucius had to be told, of course. Severus was trained too well by the man to be able to hide anything this big from his master.

 

Tom was intrigued when he heard about how Severus was Lucius’ slave, and was delighted at the idea. The brilliant man then had devised a ritual not unlike the slavery bond, but with a magical tattoo on his followers’ arm.

 

As gratitude, Lucius allowed Tom to have Severus, both making him his follower (with the tattoo on his arm) and his slave (by the Voldemort crest the man had devised himself, burnt onto his right inner thigh).

 

Since a slave can only be owned by one master, Severus was now Tom’s.

 

He still clearly remembered the conversation Tom had with Lucius, as he was tied to the bed, tired and used, his back bleeding from the whip and his inner thigh burnt with the crest.

 

His master was thanking the blonde for training him so well, so responsive, and so eager to please.

 

(He did everything he was told to do, because he learnt that there was a difference between the pain he received when his owner wanted him to have pleasure, and the pain he received when his owner wanted to punish him. He will always get hard when he was in pain, but when he was being punished, he will not be able to come, and sooner or later the pain will become so much that he could not even get hard any more.

 

He learnt that it was not worth it to defy his orders, because not only would he be punished for it, the slavery bond he had would make sure that he would not get a moment’s peace until he did what he was told.)

 

And to let Lucius know how much he appreciated his efforts, he can have Severus anytime he wanted, and that Severus was ordered to please Lucius whenever he was wanted. Lucius replied with a suggestion of making Severus the reward for the Inner Circle when they had done well. Voldemort chuckled and agreed.

 

By the time Severus was eighteen, he graduated as one of the top scorers in his NEWTS, lost his friendship with Lily Evans, had a deep fear of werewolves, and was considered the best fuck by the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle.

 

His life was filled with creating potions for the Dark Lord’s use, being a sex slave, and the Dark Lord’s number one follower.

 

Until the day he realised that the Potters are his master’s target.

 

No, he didn’t care much for Potter, but Lily was important. He didn’t want her killed; she was the first one, other than his mother, to show him kindness.

 

He asked for Lily’s life, but he knew that she will never be spared if his master ever finds her.

 

For once in his life, Severus defied his master’s orders, and ran to Dumbledore. Ignoring the pain from the bond (he was glad that the pain was only known by him, and that his master will not know of his betrayal unless Severus tells him himself, and he was lucky that Voldemort had trusted that he would, to sooth the pain) he thrown himself onto his knees in front of Dumbledore, and told him everything he knew about the prophecy, Voldemort and Lily.

 

Before he could say more, the twisting pain from the bond caused him to faint.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was not Voldemort’s man any longer; he was Dumbledore’s.

 

Albus ( _call me Albus, my boy. You might as well.)_ told him that it was the only way to avoid his death caused by his betrayal towards his previous master. Strong Occlumency shields and a quick ritual changed Severus’ master from Voldemort to Albus without the Dark Lord being any wiser.

 

(He didn’t find the Dumbledore’s crest until later, much later. It was on his left ankle, the size of a thumb).

 

Albus’ orders were to be a spy for the Light, and to act like he was still the Dark Lord’s slave. But it was all too late.

 

Lily died, a few days later along with her husband. The child was sent to the Muggle world, hoping that he would grow up to be a normal boy.

 

Severus, upon Albus’ request ( _a master’s request will never be a request, because to a slave, any wish of his master’s will always be an order_ ) came to Hogwarts to be her Potion Master and professor.

 

And life went on.

 

* * *

 

Severus, at first, had a hard time living. Sure he could teach, even though his students were all imbeciles and dunderheads whom can’t differentiate a cauldron from their arse, but he could handle that.

 

He could handle being the Head of Slytherin house, even though he wasn’t the comforting type, but that task can be left for the prefects, while he can discipline them and make rules and be strict enough so his Slytherins would follow them.

 

But after years and years of being ordered, being watched over, he couldn’t cope with life when the only order given by his master was to _do whatever you want, Severus, I may be your master, but I believe that you may have your life and freedom back._

Each night, the Dumbledore’s family crest on his left ankle, as small as a thumb burnt him. His bond, weak as it was, taunted him, telling that he was _worthless as a slave, look at how he had failed his masters before him, and see how pathetic a slave he was, so much that his master won’t even give him an order, because he cannot do anything right, can he, he cannot please his master, he was worthless as a slave._

It took Severus, begging on his knees in front of his master, in the Headmaster’s office, begging for an _order,_ anything, before Albus realised what he had done to him.

 

Severus was pale, and thin, and _his life was without a purpose if he can’t even please his master_ he was kneeling in front of him, asking _no begging_ for something to do.

 

_I can do whatever you want Master. Ask me to make you a potion, ask me to change my teaching style, ask me to bathe you, to serve you in bed, to do your duties, just ask me to do something!_

If he was his usual self, he would have noticed all the whispering from the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress of Hogwarts, commenting on him and his situation. His pride would have told him to stop, and to preserve his face and pride.

 

But when you have lived two years without a sense of purpose, nothing, not even pride matters anymore.

 

The first order from his master in two years was the greatest relief Severus had ever had.

 

_‘Go to sleep then, beloved child. We shall talk later.’_

* * *

 

To be honest, the thought of researching about the slavery bond hadn’t really crossed Severus’ mind. Since he was young he had always been someone’s slave, and to him it was already the norm.

 

So when Albus had told him about all the information on the bond, Severus didn’t know what to think.

 

It seems that usually the bond should be done when the supposed slave was of age. If Severus was made a slave after he was eighteen, the order of _do whatever you want_ can practically break the bond, allowing the slave freedom, with the master only be in name. Slavery bond cannot be broken once formed, and can only change from one master to another. The details could also be changed, from the master knowing everything about the slave (emotion, health, magic) to the master only knowing the basic (which was what his relationship with Lucius and Tom was).

 

But Severus was made a slave when he was very very young (at the age of three to be exact, by his grandfather, but he won’t know that), and that greatly affect Severus’ life.

 

By making him a slave, and letting him live a life of a slave during his childhood and his teens, Severus was accustomed to that life, in a sense that he was made the _perfect_ slave. He could no longer be normal, and cannot take control of his life the way a normal wizard could.

 

He yearned someone (his master) to control almost every aspect of his life; in fact, he needed it, or a break down like the one happened in the Headmaster’s office was bound to happen.

 

Albus hadn’t realised that that was what had happened to Severus. Thinking that he was doing him a favour by giving the most freedom one can give to a slave, he had actually condemned him a true slave’s worst torture; being practically told that he was useless and unwanted.

 

In truth, they were fortunate that Severus had lasted this long.

 

But now that Albus had known, he seeks to improve Severus’ situation. He gave commands to him to _make sure that no one in the potions lab is harmed when he is teaching, make sure to eat three meals a day at least, make sure to rest enough every day, make sure to spend some time for relaxation every day,_ and so on. The orders were enough to sustain the slavery bond Severus had with Albus, yet not too controlling so that Severus could actually make his own decisions, at least on small things.

 

Using these cleverly phrased orders, Albus had helped Severus regain some control of his life that he should have had if he weren’t a slave. Of course, big decisions will always be up to Albus, but at least Severus can decide his food, his activities, and his daily life.

 

And it was enough for Severus.

 

* * *

 

After the war, to be frank, Severus had never thought that he would survive.

 

The constant battle between serving Voldemort again, and serving Albus had given him quite a temper even worse than before.

 

Sometimes he would imagine how much he would like to apologise to all his students that had suffered the brunt of his temper for those years, but his pride wouldn’t let him.

 

Especially Harry Potter, whom he knew he had hated unfairly. But his subconscious had just laid all the blame on the boy, because if it wasn’t for the boy the Potter family would not have been targeted, and Lily wouldn’t have died...

 

And where would he be? Still at the knees of Voldemort.

 

But there wasn’t time to worry about those things, back before the second war began. He had to teach, had to spy, and to make sure that the Dark Lord remained convinced that Severus was still his (a simple Muggle tape on his ankle ensured that Dumbledore family crest remained hidden, and making sure that when he was naked the other occupants of the room was kept busy so they would not notice a thing).

 

When he was ordered to kill his own master, he almost lost it. It took Albus days to comfort and convince him that it was for the greater good did Severus agreed (but he knew that he was broken by that demand, because _a slave exists to serve, but what was he asked? To kill his master, as if death is better than having him as a slave)._

 

Severus will never know how he had survived Albus’ death, but he knew that those months were the most terrible months he had ever had.

 

When Nagini had bitten him that day in the Shrieking Shack, the only thoughts he had in his mind was to fulfil his master’s request/ _order_ \- to make sure that Harry knew about everything of Horcruxes, and himself as Dumbledore’s man, all along.

 

Albus had told him to choose if he would like Harry to know that he was his slave, and Severus decided not to. After all, he was going to die, anyway.

 

But then he lived.

 

 

 

The first few months were spent in a healing coma. The next few, after he woke up, Severus was busy with his trials (he was given pardons, which he was, grudgingly, grateful to Harry Potter for that), his recovery and his physical therapy to deal with his slavery bond.

 

That was not to say that it didn’t hurt, but he can deal with it, at least for now.

 

The bond recognised that his master (in fact, _all_ his masters, from before) was dead, and it had allowed him the time to heal, all while pushing him to find a new one, because _what use is a slave without a master?_

 

He returned back to Hogwarts (the only home he ever had) on Minerva’s insistence. He gave token protest when Harry Potter had actually accepted to become a professor in Hogwarts, after realising that being an Auror just wasn’t for him. He lived with the fact that he would most likely be dead a year later when the bond decided that he needed a new master, and had a will ready for that.

 

Albus’ portrait helped a little, the man gave him token orders to soothe the bond, but Severus knew it would not last his whole lifetime.

 

Then, months later, Albus’ will was found.

 

* * *

 

A lawyer was called, letters were owled to everyone that was named in the will, and a few days later everyone involved gathered in Hogwarts.

 

The lawyer tasked with reading Albus’ will checked if everyone was here before he started to read.

 

The front part was quite as expected. Albus’ properties, houses, mansions and all were spread between his brother and those of the Order that needed them. His gold was split the same way.

 

Then it came to his personal belongings, and suddenly, in front of all these people, Severus wondered if he counted as Albus’ property. Slaves are belongings, for some people.

 

‘To Minerva McGonagall, I leave all of the rest of my belongings in the Headmaster’s office to you. I believe you know what to do with some of them.

 

‘To Severus Snape, if you were to live through the war, I leave you 100,000 Galleons, because I know you do not like to use your Prince inheritance. You can, and should use my gold for you for whatever you want, my boy, and pamper yourself. This is my last order for you, beloved child. If everything works out, I will have you be taken care of, so my order for you is to not decline everything immediately. Allow him to take care of you the way you deserve, beloved child.’

 

Everyone was side-eying the dour Potion Master in curiosity, but the man only bowed his head, hiding his face with the curtain of his black hair.

 

‘To Harry Potter, my boy. I understand that with Sirius’s Black inheritance and James’ Potter Inheritance, you do not need any money nor property. So forgive an old man if instead of giving you anything, I’m going to ask you a favour. With the will comes a letter to you, Harry, and I ask you to read it with an open mind. But do not be pressured into deciding what you think I want, my dear boy. For even an old manipulative man like me cannot manipulate you any further from death. I only implore you to take time to decide. Anything else will be written in the letter.’

 

The rest was addressed towards the others... And quickly enough the paperwork was done, and most of them had left.

 

Severus, unable to stop watching Potter from the side of his eyes ( _look after the child, Severus, he may look like James, but his heart is all Lily’s)_ watched as the boy, no, the man who had to grow up way too fast after a war received the letter, and tucked it into his robes. His two best friends, Weasley and Weasley-Granger, or was it Granger-Weasley?, were by his side, and a moment later they left the room.

 

Minerva approached Severus, who was still sitting on the chair, his face as blank as a piece of white paper.

 

‘Severus... Are you alright?’

 

Severus looked up into the old lady’s eyes, the lady who had been through two wars and managed to get through them alive, _see how strong she is? Perhaps she needs a slave to serve her better, don’t you want to serve her?_

He shook his head, clearing his head with Occlumency, but he knew the effects were only temporary. ‘I’m fine, Minerva. I’m going to my quarters.’

 

He left.

 

* * *

 

It was a week later, and Severus knew there was something bothering Harry Potter, ever since the reading of Albus’ will. Or perhaps even accurate, ever since the man had read the letter Albus had left him.

 

He kept sending Severus side-way glances, which Severus glared away, but will always come back. The man was twitchy with him, and had started to avoid him, which was a stray from the normal. When Potter had first started here he had made the effort to be closer to Severus, seeing that he was on his side in the war after all.

 

Hermione Granger Weasley had started to appear in Hogwarts too, even though Severus knew that the woman was studying laws of the Wizarding World and working freelance as a lawyer. Additionally, the woman had also given him the same type of glance towards him.

 

As if he was something out of the ordinary, something worthy to even think about.

 

But leaving weird Gryffindors aside, Severus knew he would not have long to live. He refused to find another Master, and was at war with his broken slavery bond. All of the crests, scars on him were burning like hell, as if trying to tell him that if he did not go searching a master, the bond will do it for him.

 

And the bond did try, Severus had to admit. Anyone he came across with who had even remotely more magic than him, or more authority than him, and the bond will start trying to persuade him to _kneel down, ask for an order, ask for the bond, you know you want to..._

He almost obeyed a student when he was assigning detention for blowing up a cauldron and the student, in fits of anger, had yelled ‘Oh go fuck yourself!’

 

Thank Merlin that someone had accidentally dropped an ingredient into their incomplete potion, and had caused an explosion. Severus managed to shut that part of him out and concentrate on Albus’ order of _keeping the students safe_ enough to send everyone out of the lab.

 

He had to kneel beside the armchair that Albus always used in his quarters to calm himself.

 

He didn’t succeed very much.

 

So it was a week after the reading of Albus’ will (and two days after the potion accident) that during the evening a knock was heard on Severus’ doors.

 

The man was kneeling comfortably on the cushion placed just beside the armchair, so he could lean on the char if he were tired, reading a book. It was his favourite position, which had the advantage of calming the slavery bond, so a win-win scenario, really.

 

With a bewildered frown Severus stood up, flicked his wand so that the cushion was hidden back into his room, and strode towards the door.

 

He did not expect Harry Potter, but there the man was, in front of his door, with a surprisingly serious look on his face.

 

‘Severus,’ The man had started to call him by his name after Severus got too annoyed by him still calling him Professor - they were colleagues now, after all. ‘We need to talk. May I come in?’

 

The eighteen years old (though with his experience, he looked much older than that. All of Hogwarts’ students had looked much older since the war) looked right into Severus’ eyes, and the bond started bombarding Severus the idea of _serving him, someone so strong, someone who actually defeated the Dark Lord._

Severus shook his head breifly to get rid of those thoughts. Seeing that Potter was waiting for his response, and took a step back to allow the man entry.

 

‘To what do I owe you the pleasure?’ He drawled, sitting in the armchair that he was leaning into not a while ago. The man took the chair opposite of him, and reached towards his robes.

 

A familiar looking envelope came to view, and Severus raised an eyebrow at the letter that Albus had penned towards Potter. The eyebrow went even higher when Potter handed the letter to him.

 

‘Read it, Severus. Don’t speak until you have finished it.’ The command obviously worded like this deliberately, and yet Severus obeyed.

 

Carefully he took out the parchment, and rolled it open.

 

* * *

 

It read:

 

‘To my dear boy Harry Potter,

 

Again, my sincere apologies for having to ask a favour from you, even though it is very clear that you have done so much, not for me, but for the whole wizarding society. But unfortunately, as I am here nursing my cursed hand, which I know will be the death of me, I know very well that the only one I can trust with this is you.

 

Allow me to make this clear, I am not forcing you to do this for me, Harry. I said I trust you, because I know what kind of a person you are, and if you believe that I am manipulating you, then perhaps I am, for this is a very important, and sensitive issue that I am about to impart to you.

 

You see, I had spelt this will to only be found when Severus was nearing death due to his... Ah, circumstances. Because while I do want to leave the others my possession and money, the most important thing was that I make sure Severus will be taken care of. And the existence of this letter is due to the fact that Severus is, indeed, _not_ being taken care of.

 

Perhaps I shall be straight to the point. You may, of course, consult in Hermione Granger after reading this, for I trust that she can keep a secret just as well as you.

 

You see, when Severus was still young, the Prince side of his family had done a very despicable thing to him; they had branded him a slave, by rituals and the burning of the Prince crest on him. And since then, luck has not been on his side, and he was subjected to be a slave to Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle during his years in Hogwarts. I regret not knowing anything about this in time to prevent it.

 

When Severus deflected to the side of Light, he had defied the Slavery bond, and to make sure he stays alive, I had to induct a ritual to change him into my slave, as that is the only way that can save his life.

 

I am quite sure that by now, Tom Riddle should have been defeated, and if Severus weren’t cared for, that indicated that Lucius Malfoy is also no longer in this world. In other words, Severus is now Masterless.

 

A slave, if branded after their maturity, will be able to break free from the bond with the help of a sympathetic master, giving him freedom. But Severus was branded during his childhood, and thus had moulded his life so much that he now cannot live without a master.

 

I am sure that you will be able to understand what is the favour that I’m asking of you, Harry.

 

I understand that he was not the perfect teacher, but that is mostly due to stress, and the conflicting orders given by me and Tom. But I care about Severus like my own son, and I implore you to save his life.

 

I trust only you to be able to take care of Severus as his master, but if you refuse, I can do nothing else but to ask for you to search for another that can be trusted not to abuse the power they hold over Severus.

 

If you have any need for more information, search for Slavery bonds, and the one formed before maturity, which is what applies to Severus.

 

I cannot thank you enough, Harry, and I wish you all the best in whatever you decide to do.

 

Sincerely yours,

Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore’

 

* * *

 

Severus was horrified at what Albus had told the boy. He had hoped to hide that from him, the one who had the most potential to humiliate him and degrade him.

 

He had had enough of that from the Dark Lord and Lucius, he did not need another Master doing the same thing as them.

 

He carefully kept the parchment aside, and focused on the man in front of him, who was patiently waiting for him to finish reading the letter. ‘So, Potter,’ He hissed defensively. ‘What are you going to do now that you know? Write to the Prophet? Tell everyone you know that the _greasy git in the dungeon_ is a slave, and anyone can tell him to do whatever they want? Or are you here for blackmail? Asking me to warm your bed in order to keep this a secret? Or would you like me to kneel beside you in front of a crowd, letting everyone know that you have such a nice little _disgusting_ slave eager to fulfil your every need? Or...’

 

‘Calm down, Severus, and sit down.’ The order from Harry Potter made him, weak towards strong orders as he was, obey it immediately, not even knowing when he had stood up.

 

But he sat down, uncomfortable with the outburst, and yet unwilling to apologise for that. His back was tense, and all relaxation that he had achieved before this was gone.

 

‘What are you going to do now?’ He repeated the question, albeit in a gentler tone. He bowed his head, unwilling to look at the gloating face the man must now have on him.

 

‘Well, at first I was about to make sure with you that everything in the letter was true, but from the observations Hermione and I made, and what you have said just now, that is obviously unnecessary.’ The tone Potter had used was not pity, was not gloating... Severus really didn’t know what the man was feeling right now, and like the coward he was, he didn’t dare to look up and see.

 

He kept quiet, allowing the man to continue speaking.

 

‘Just so you know, Hermione and I had spent time in the library looking up on the slavery bond, and I do not profess that I know everything, but I think I get the gist. But first of all, what were you going to do? It is said that for a slave branded before maturity, they cannot live long without a master. But you did not seem to be looking for a master...’

 

Severus shook his head, but unwilling to speak. He knew that Potter would link the two information together; he was smart enough to at least be capable of doing that.

 

‘You... You were planning to just die like that.’ Potter’s tone went so dark Severus twitched in an uncomfortable way. ‘I have never pegged you to be suicidal, Severus.’

 

‘Well, when one had served masters that only seemed to want to hurt them, perhaps one is tired of serving a master.’ Severus snarked, with bitterness behind his words.

 

To his surprise, Potter only nodded.

 

‘Alright, so here is what I propose. Since I am going to be teaching here for the unforeseeable future, and I think you are too, I would like to offer myself to be your guardian and your protector.’

 

Severus was about to open his mouth to protest, but stopped short when Potter’s hand raised up. ‘Please hear me out before you protest.’

 

He bit his lower lips in annoyance, but obeyed anyway.

 

‘I want you to have me as a temporary master, at least for a week. One, because I know that the slavery bond you have now is urging you to find a master, and is causing you a lot of trouble, not to add in the fact that you will die very soon. Two, temporary because you still have a right to decide if you want me, or someone else would be preferable. Three, I want you to experience it first, experience us first, before vetoing this just out of spite towards me. Do you agree?’

 

The man’s eyes were staring into his own, and Severus frowned in thoughts.

 

‘…Why? Why would you do this?’ _For me,_ though it wasn’t said out loud. But Potter gave a tiny smile, as if knowing that was what Severus meant.

 

‘Well, if you ask Ron, he would say I’m bonkers.’ Potter stated with a small smile on his face. ‘If you ask Hermione, she would say that it’s my ‘saving people’ thing. But for me...’

 

He bit his lower lips, pulling Severus’ attention to them. He found himself staring, but couldn’t pull his eyes away, as the man in front of him was trying to word his response.

 

‘I... I think I’m just going to put it out there; I am attracted to you, Severus. Sexually, and... Well, I do have a crush on you.’

 

The words didn’t make sense to Severus at first. No one had ever placed _sexually, attracted, crush_ and _Severus_ together in a sentence, at least, not where Severus could hear it. But...

 

‘Me?’ His mouth moved without his control, asking for... He didn’t know, for the man to backtrack what he had just said, or for the man to repeat once again because Severus was now quite old, he could have just misheard something, a word, or...

 

‘I have a crush on you, Severus. And I know that in time this feeling can even have the chance to turn to love.’

 

 _Love... What does he know about love? Albus had always droned about love being his greatest strength, but I have never seen any proof of_ love _existing. Or perhaps it is only for other people..._

‘I’m telling you this not because I am pressuring you to do what I say or anything,’ Potter hastily said. ‘I just want you to know, that there is something for me if I do this with you, so you don’t have to worry excessively about my hidden agenda. This is the perfect chance for me to get to know you better, to understand you, even if it is the role of your guardian.’

 

Severus snorted in disbelief upon hearing that. ‘Get to know me better? Of course you would get to know me better, physically at least. Isn’t that all you wanted? To get a taste of how I perform in bed? Deciding if I’m worth it for you to make an effort?’

 

After all, one of his best traits can only be seen when he is in bed, doing the deed. Everything was taught by Lucius, and Severus had always prided himself as a fast learner (or else he would suffer the punishment).

 

‘Do you think me stupid, Potter? Allowing someone who holds grudges just as strongly as Tom Riddle to be my master? I have had enough grovelling under masters that only have me on their thoughts when they need me, be it academically or sexually. I have had enough fearing if one wrong move and I would not be able to rest for the whole day, trying to fix my mistake.

 

‘I have had enough of the Lord, rewarding me by doing what he himself likes and _knows_ I hate. I have had enough of Lucius, trying to goad me into making mistakes just so he could punish me. I have had enough of Albus, trying to be kind but ended up being crueller than he had thought himself be.’

 

By now he was already on his feet, leaning towards Potter, who froze in his seat. He was snarling whatever just came to his mind, but really, this had been a long time coming.

 

‘I have had enough of being the slave everyone thinks they want, yet abandons so easily once they figure out that they didn’t actually want me. I have had enough of _being left behind!’_

Severus was breathing roughly, loudly, his face mere inches from Potter. He looked into his green eyes, and found only understanding, and sympathy, and sadness...

 

Looking away quickly, Severus stood up and took a few steps back. Not trusting himself to speak calmly, he only shook his head, and pointed to the front door. But he did not expect himself to be obeyed. After all, he was just a slave, and so his wishes will never be respected. Sure his students obeyed him, but they don’t know of his status, and thus had the misconception of thinking him as one part of the normal group.

 

But those that knew... Lucius would have laughed his head off if Severus tried anything. Tom would have killed him, simple, for he disliked being disobeyed. If even Bellatrix deserve a Cruciatus after disobeying an order, he who is the slave will most probably be dead. Albus...

 

He thought himself saint-like, thought himself the kindest of them all. But being patronised, being treated as someone who cannot make a wise decision, being treated as a child, and being blatantly ignored was much worse.

 

So he sat back down on the couch, and buried his face in his palm.

 

It was both a surprise and not a surprise when he felt hands on his shoulder.

 

‘I just want you to think more about this, Severus. My doors, and Hermione’s will be open to you at all times. I just ask that you decide quickly, before you die of this.’ Potter stated, then he left.

 

_He left. Because Severus had asked him to._

_He listened. To me._

_To me..._

* * *

 

Severus did, in fact, think of it. He thought of how life was when he was Albus’, and when he wasn’t Albus’ any longer. He thought of how he disliked being the slave of them all, because in the end _he was just a slave to them._

But Harry Potter... Severus was a teacher to him first, a role with authority. Then he was a war comrade, assisting the young hero in war. After that he was a colleague, as both of them are teaching in Hogwarts.

 

_And he listened to him, even though he was just a slave._

 

He wanted, oh how much he wanted someone to take care of him. A slave since near birth, he had always had someone’s voice in his mind, telling him what to do. He actually _needed_ someone to tell him what to do, because he may have a conscious towards what was right or wrong, he could not make the decision to _do_ something by himself.

 

But he cannot trust anyone to do so, to take care of him. He didn’t even know, didn’t even understand the feeling of being taken care of. Tom and Lucius gain pleasure by controlling him, and from them he had only learnt how to follow orders to the tee or else get punished.

 

Albus became his master because the man didn’t want him to die so early in the game, right after betraying his previous master. He had needs that could not be satisfied by others, and thus a former follower of his enemy works perfectly. Oh the old man slowly came to like him as a person, but that didn’t erase the fact that for Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape will always only be a weapon, a tool for him to use.

 

Harry Potter... Should he take the chance? Should he allow the man, who would have plenty of reason to abuse Severus, after all those verbal and emotional abuse Severus had given him in the past, to have control of him?

 

He cannot decide: on one hand Albus had trusted the man enough to tell him of this. Harry Potter is someone of morals, the typical Gryffindor. But unlike a Gryffindor, he sometimes actually do have a brain, and if Severus was lucky, by having the man close to him Severus could actually influence the man to actually use his brain more.

 

On the other hand, Potter had just gone through a war, and was now only becoming an adult. Would he be mature enough to take care of a slave? Someone who, after the bonding, would have to have  _everything_ dependent on the master? Someone who had been cruel to him during his childhood, whereby he would have the perfect opportunity to exact revenge on?

 

But in the end, these questions, these doubts were only minor stuff. The only main thing that Severus should be thinking of, is quite simple.

 

Does he, or does he not, want to live?

 

After the torture that was being Tom Riddle’s slave, not much will be able to hurt him now. No matter how cruel Potter could be, he could never be as cruel as Lucius Malfoy. How ever kind and good he might be, he would never be as patronising as Albus.

 

Does he, or does he not, want to live?

 

The answer, ever since the first time he had asked himself that, the very first day of sexual training with Lucius, had never changed.

 

_Yes._

 

But Severus didn’t manage to tell this to Potter in time, for the very next day when he had made his choice, he had blacked out due to his needs.

 

It was the bond punishing him for being such a bad slave, so bad that no master would want him. The bond did not care if it was Severus himself unwilling to bond to a master, it only cared that it had given Severus so much time for him to search for a master, and when the bond was still not completed perhaps it was time for the slave to self-destruct.

 

Severus woke up in a typical private chamber of a professor, his ear echoing the Rennervate spell. Harry Potter’s face appeared over his, his brows furrowed together in both worry and frustration.

 

‘Severus, we don’t have much time. I am very sorry if you have decided to not have me as your master, but I’m afraid that the bond will not allow you to live past today. I’m going to start the initiation now.’ The guilt in those green eyes was so obvious Severus couldn’t help but ease the man from the guilt.

 

‘It’s...alright... Master, I defer to your choice... Accept me as your slave without guilt, Master, for I am willing to be under your command...’

 

Potter winced, perhaps at the words he had used, but had clearly decided to move on. ‘Alright then. What did Hermione said...’

 

The initiation was actually quite simple. The only reason Lucius’ initiation was a ritual is that he had learnt it from his pureblood father, who had treated these slave’s initiation as a performance, and thus should be elaborated and showy.

 

The master would need to leave a mark on the slave, make sure it bleeds, and then burn it. The mark, if it is a family crest, meant that the slave is a family slave; and if it was a personal one, that the slave would only be of the master’s. By burning the mark, it essentially burns away the slave’s past, all his wrong-doings as well as weakening the bonds that he had before.

 

(The more marks a slave had, the stronger the indication that he was a bad slave - that was why he wasn’t kept long by one master, and instead have to be given away to another for so many times.)

 

Then the master would have to be close to the slave for the bond to strengthen. The master would usually be encouraged to give the slave a few orders, just to make sure he listened and performed well - if the master was not pleased, the bond can still be broken easily with words like “The slave is rejected” or something to that liking.

 

‘Severus, please be still. I don’t want to hurt you accidentally. I’m going to put my mark now.’ Potter said, just as he had a small knife on him.

 

Severus was lying down on the bed with Potter _(or is it Master now?)_ on his left. The man had leaned down over his chest, and had his knife on Severus’ left clavicle. It was a bit of a shock for Severus to notice that he was bared chested, but he refrained himself from moving just as Potter leaned closer.

 

 _Good good, follow your master’s commands like a good slave_ the slavery bond screamed.

 

The cut was not painful at all, considering how much pain Severus can stand. He closed his eyes, but could still feel the movement of the knife on his skin - a zig-zag motion... _Was the boy...man carving the lightning bolt on him..._

It was a small mark, and Potter was done in seconds. ‘Alright, now to burn this... This is so barbaric, I am so sorry, Severus but it would only be a moment...’

 

A rustle of robes told Severus that Potter was moving, most probably to get his wand. He didn’t dare open his eyes; he had never been fully aware during his past initiations before, but he knew the pain of burning very well.

 

A whispered ‘Incendio’ and the familiar pain, albeit on a smaller scale, came, and were welcomed with resigned anticipation. But it was just a short while as the wound, the mark was small.

 

A few seconds later, Potter _Master_ extinguished the fire, and leaned back. ‘Alright, I think that should do it. Severus? Are you still awake?’

 

Grudgingly Severus opened his eyes. ‘Yes... Master.’ He turned to Potter to show that he had his attention, but was disinclined to even try to shift up to sit, because he knew he did not have enough strength.

 

Potter was frowning. ‘Alright, the first rule, call me Harry, or even Potter, if you are in a bad mood. Never call me master ever again.’ He said sternly.

 

Severus tilted his head in acceptance. ‘As you wish, Harry.’ Since he was in a better mood, he shall be ‘Harry’ for now.

 

But Po... Harry was still frowning, only now he just shook his head. ‘I’ll let that go for now.’ The man murmured to himself, then raised his voice a little. ‘The second rule, and this one is important: you must always tell me if you are uncomfortable in any way, alright? Or if you need something and I’m not giving it to you, or if I am doing something that you do not like. Yes or no?’

 

He ran that through his mind, automatically searching for loopholes. But this one seemed harmless enough, and he should save his chance of rejection for something that he really dislikes.

 

Besides, all slaves know that when your master is giving you a choice, there is actually only one answer - the one that your master wanted to hear. If it coincides with the one that you prefer, then good. If not, then sucks to be you.

 

So what else can he do, but say ‘Yes’?

 

Po... Harry seemed, if not happy, then satisfied with the answer. ‘Okay then. Are you hungry? Or in pain? Is the wound giving you any pain?’

 

Severus took a while to get all the information from his body.

 

His body may be weak, and he would most definitely benefit from a good rest, but he was not hungry, and he was not in pain. So he told Harry as much.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry huffed a relieved sigh when he heard his answer. ‘Good, good. Come on then, to the bedroom with you. I’m going to help you up, alright?’ A gentle touch on his arm made him jump a little even though he was given advance notice.

 

Master _Harry_ only frowned a bit, watching him for any other movement. When all Severus did was to stay in his position, watching him back, Harry nodded to himself and wrapped his hand around Severus’ arm firmly.

 

‘Come on, up with you.’

 

They moved to Severus’ bedroom, and to Severus’ embarrassment he was tucked into bed. The hand on his head, running through his hair was very comfortable, and very welcomed.

 

‘Now sleep. We can talk tomorrow, alright? Sleep now, Severus.’

 

And for the first time in a few months, Severus obeyed his master’s request and had a peaceful night rest.

 


End file.
